My Last Breath
by Sev's Bitch
Summary: This was all done because of one song. Harry and Severus together, Character death. War! Please read (Completed)
1. Chpater 1

Severus/Harry ((Slashy,Slashy,Slashy))... Don't like it please do not read it. Let's see this would take place around the final battle at Hogwarts during their last year. Yes it might be slightly sad towards the end, but I have found that all I can write at the moment is something sad. Ah and also I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to the almighty J.K Rowling. Bow down and worship her.   
  
Anything surronded by -- -- would be the lyrics for the song.   
  
Anywho Please read and review.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore stood behind his desk in his office looking at the room full of Order members and a couple of students. "I have called you all here, because I fear Voldermort (some people shuddered at his using the name) is coming here." He took a moment to look at everyone again, four of his students who he knew would be very strong in this battle. "I need all of you, to prepare for this now before he get's here. Minerva I need you to get all the students that are not in this room into the Great Hall" He said watching Minerva nod silently and walk out. "You have a very short amount of time before anything happens, spend it wisely" Dumbledore said dismissing the rest of them for a while.   
  
Severus walked out of the office stopping in the hall waiting for the raven haired boy to finish talking with his friends.   
  
Harry looked at his two closet friends Ron and Hermione. "Okay guy's see ya in a bit" He said and gave them both tight hugs. He half smiled at them as they walked towards the tower to be with each other. Harry turned around and walked toward's his potion's professor, lover, and the man he loved. Harry got in front of his and put his arms around the taller man resting his head on his chest.   
  
"Harry,let's go to my quarters" Severus whispered in Harry's ear his arm around the younger boy. He started to walk slowly towards the dungeons with Harry. Severus said the password and entered his quaters pulling Harry close to him kissing his passionatly.   
  
Harry leaned into Severus running his hand along his neck moaning slightly into the kiss. Harry walked forward pusing Severus back towards his bed, if this might be their last night together he'd make damn sure it was a good time.   
  
Severus fell back on his bed pulling Harry down with him not breaking the kiss and running his hands to Harry's chest to unbutton his shirt. He broke the kiss for a moment only long enough to get both of there shirt's off.   
  
Harry ran his hand's over Severus' chest slowly as he kissed the man under him again. Harry moved his hands down to the button on Severus's trousers and undone them slowly pushing them off.   
  
Severus flipped Harry over so he could be on top of Harry. He slowly ran his hands down Harry's chest slowly moving his hands down to the boy's pants he took one of Harry's nipples into his mouth sucking on it while he pushed the raven haired boy's pants and boxers down.   
  
Harry held his head back moaning "Sev, I need you" He whispered looking at Severus.  
  
Severus stopped and dropped Harry's clothes on the ground and kised his passionatly pulling him closer to him. He broke the kiss putting Harry's legs on his shoulder thrusting into him slowly.   
  
They both reached there climaxes the room filled with the sounds of 'ohs' and each other moaning the others name out. Severus fully withdrew from Harry grabbing his wand to cast a cleaning spell on the both of them. Sev rolled over on his back and closed his eyes.  
  
Harry layed on the bed exhausted with his head laying on Severus' chest listening to his heartbeat. He smiled slightly wishing the monring would never come. He closed his eyes again drifting back into sleep.   
  
Severus woke up, slowly turning over on his side to look at the gorgeous boy next to him. "Come on Harry" He said and sat up streching slightly sighing since now they had to go.   
  
Harry stirred slightly yawning leaning against Severus "Why can't we just stay here"   
  
Severus shook his head slightly "Get your lazy Gryffindor arse out of bed we have a battle to win" He said sighing  
  
Harry frowned slightly "I know" he said getting up and streched. He reached for his trousers and shirt, grabbing Sev's clothes and tossed them to him "There" he said softly.   
  
"Merlin help us live through this" Severus thought to himself watching Harry for a moment. There was so much he wanted to tell Harry when it was all over. He took his clothes and pulled them on.   
  
"Okay, let's go to Dumbledore now" Harry said grabbing his wand and placing it in his pocket looking at Severus.   
  
Severus nodded and grabbed his own wand and let out a sigh pushing his hair back and walking out of the room with Harry following close behind him.  
  
Soon Severus and Harry stood with several Order members, Ron and Hermione in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to talk. Severus' hand went straight to his arm and be winced the Dark Lord calling him to prepare there plans. Severus nodded to Dumbledore and walked outof the room silently. He had to get to Hogsmeade so he could apparate.   
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat once Sev was gone. "Now, I have gotten you all here because shortly Voldermort will be here, and we all have to be ready for him. I want all of you thinking about destroying him and proteecting the school, do not be distracted." He said looking across all of them.  
  
Severus got to Hogsmeade and apparated to the Malfoy Manor, where all the meetings were held. He had his deatheater uniform on by the time he got there and he stood next to many deatheaters wauting for the precious lord to come in and tell them when to move out.   
  
Voldermort's dark cloaked body moved into the room standing in front of them all. "That old fool still clueless?" He asked (in a voice that would send shivers down anyone's back) to Severus" Severus nodded "Yes my lord he is"   
  
Voldermort nodded silently "time to go" He said his wand in his slimy bony hand looking over his group of roughly 50 deatheaters. They all started aparating out of the manor and as close to Hogwarts as possible, they would walk the rest of the way.   
  
Dumbledore, Harry, his friends and the Order members made there way outside to the grounds to stand and wait for what waas about to come.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I do hope you don't flame or try to kill me. runs into empty house taking Sev and Harry with me I think I'll just hide out here, any grammer mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta do fix my mistakes. Oh and by the way Harry is about 17 so ha, it would all be legal. I know that one bed scene was awful, but I tried to write it good. This is the longest thinkg I have ever writtin. It's truely amazing.  
  
Caity-Cat 


	2. Chapter 2

Severus/Harry ((Slashy,Slashy,Slashy))... Don't like it please do not read it. Let's see this would take place around the final battle at Hogwarts during their last year. Yes it might be slightly sad towards the end, but I have found that all I can write at the moment is something sad. Ah and also I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to the almighty J.K Rowling. Bow down and worship her.   
  
Anything surronded by -- -- would be the lyrics for the song.   
  
Anywho Please read and review.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There they stood 20 Order members, 3 teenagers and 4 ancient professor's in front of fifty strong young powerful deatheaters eager to kill. Deatheaters started firing Crucio's and Avada Kevara's at every person they could. Severus moved from the group of deatheaters and took his side by Dumbledore. "Ah, my dear dear Severus was a filthy little spy" Voldermort said once he came forward from the back of the group.   
  
Harry stepped in front of Severus with his wand drawn "This is between you and me" Harry said pointing it at Voldermort.   
  
"Ah, the courage" Voldermort said moving away from the crowd motioning for Harry to follow him. Severus watched Harry hoping he'd kill the bastard and lived.   
  
Harry kept his wand drawn walking to a secluded area while everyone else fought for their lives, a few falling to the ground. Harry glared at the cold ugly bastard and kept the wand pointed.  
  
"Oh Harry I finally got you alone, now you shall diea slow and horribly painful death" Voldermort said with a cold laugh, his hand on his wand and another concealing a small sharp dagger.   
  
Harry shuddered at the ma's laugh "You've caused me to much pain for this" Harry said angrily glaring at him.   
  
"Crucio" Voldermort yelled and laughed while Harry fell to the ground "You are to slow boy" He said standing over Harry's writihing and screaming body. He held the dagger in front of Harry "You see this nice little dagger, it'll be the end of you" He said removing the crucio curse and plunging the dagger into Harry's gut.   
  
Harry yelled out his wand still in his hand and he coughed slightly "Avada Kevava" he yelled breathlessly a bright green light flashing and hitting Voldermort in the chest. Harry didn't remeber much after he dropped his wand except for major pain in his head and gut.   
  
Severus' hand reached for his arm immediatly the pain it caused. He glanced around it looked safe, Dumbledore and two of the Golden Trio were killing the last 3 living deatheaters. He pushed the sleeve of his shirt up and ran his finger over the red buning flesh. Severus done something he had never done since he had gotten the mark, he smiled. It was gone finally gone. He looked around at a few people around him noticing Lucius and his son now laying on the ground, dead. Now he had to find Harry, his Harry, the one who saved him from his damned life.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I do hope you don't flame or try to kill me. runs into empty house sobbing I think I'll just hide out here, any grammer mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta do fix my mistakes.   
  
Caity-Cat 


	3. My Last Breath

Severus/Harry ... Don't like it please do not read it. Let's see this would take place around the final battle at Hogwarts. Yes it might be slightly sad towards the end, but I have found that all I can write at the moment is something sad. Ah and also I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to the almighty J.K Rowling. Bow down and worship her.   
  
The song in here is My Last Breath by Evanescence (I don't own that either)   
  
Anything surronded by -- -- would be the lyrics for the song.   
  
Anywho Please read and review.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Severus looked around the grounds seeing several students, deatheaters,aurors, and professor's on the ground dead. He didn't say a word to the few who were left alive. He walked right past Dumbledore,Ron, Hermione and Mcgonagall looking around. "Harry" He whispered softly hoping the raven haired boy would respond to him. He kept walking looking over everyone who was laying on the ground, and there he found him laying on the ground barely breathing. He dropped to his knees quickly by Harry's side,"Harry" He whispered softly to the boy.   
  
Harry had his hand across his stomach covering the small knife wound. "He's dead Sev" Harry whispered so very softly looking up at Severus then pointing to the dead form of Voldermort near him.   
  
-- Hold on to me love  
  
you know i can't stay long --  
  
Severus put his arm around Harry pulling the boy closer to him. He ran a hand over the dirty black hair slowly.   
  
-- All i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms? --  
  
Harry looked at Severus his eyes dull and not shining brightly as they used to. "Sev" he choked out "I love you" He whispered to the older man holding him.   
  
-- Holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
i'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
i know you hear me  
  
i can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight --   
  
Severus couldn't stop the tears from falling slowly down his cheek. "Harry I love you too" He whispered and gave Harry a kiss hoping that it wouldn't be their last one.   
  
-- closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there --   
  
"Goodbye Severus" Harry said in a low voice his eyes closed as he leaned against Severus' chest.   
  
-- say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black --   
  
"Harry no, please come on don't you're going to be fine" Severus said holding back sobs. "Goodbye" he whispered when Harry's hand touched his cheek. Severus let the tears fall silently down his face as he felt Harry's last breath. He reached for his wand still holding Harry to him. "Avada Kedvara" He said with his wand pointed at his own chest, a green light shot out of his wand hitting him in the chest causing him to fall back his arm still around Harry.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I do hope you don't flame or try to kill me. runs into empty house sobbing I think I'll just hide out here, any grammer mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta do fix my mistakes.   
  
Caity-Cat 


End file.
